


Replaced

by DezTheFerret



Series: Mini Frexy Fics [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezTheFerret/pseuds/DezTheFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yiffpirate's nerds again! (Except the new designs I describe those are actually mine :v )</p></blockquote>





	Replaced

Freddy waved goodbye as the last few kids left. "Come again!" His smile faded a little as the doors shut. "Hmph.." He started to tidy up a few things before he would go check on his little creation... 

But he couldn't help to look up when he heard multiple voices coming from the manager's office. 

Who on Earth was he talking to? 

Freddy crept over and peeked in, taking in the sight before him. 

A short, skinny, blonde headed girl.  
A blue haired cross-dressing man with long eye lashes, he looked like a clown of some sort.

'Who are these people...?' Freddy thought before shifting his eyes to the other two standing.  
One looked kinda like him... Only... Younger, thinner, and less intimidating seeming. He didn't talk, he only seemed to sign...  
The other looked kinda like...

"Foxy...?"

When five heads shot up at his utterance, he ducked down and ran away as quietly as possible. "Shit shit shit!"  
The manager shrugged it off and kept explaining store policy to the new employees... 

Leaning against a wall, Freddy ran his hand through his hair, he took in what he has just heard and saw. "They're replacing us... All of us..." He thought about the cyan headed man. "Bonnie..." Then the blonde female. "Chica... Fuck..." He elbowed the wall, leaving a decent sized hole before he thought about what could have caused this make over... 

"The bite." He growled, stomping his way to the cove. 

With a harsh yank, Freddy pulled the curtain from it's very pole. "YOU" 

Foxy yipped and quickly stood, cramming himself into a corner. "W-What is i-it..." He gulped. "D-D-Dear...? Wh-What did I d-do...?" 

"You're getting us all replaced." Freddy didn't hesitate to grip Foxy's throat and deliver a punch to his cheek. 

"You little..." 

Another strike. 

"Fucking.." 

A swift knee to the stomach. 

"MISTAKE!!" 

He tossed the red-head to the floor, chuckling darkly as he watched the android twitch and whimper. 

"Oh? What's wrong?" He placed a boot on Foxy's back and placed most of his weight on it. "Are you hurting...?" 

Foxy sniffled, reaching up with a shaking hand to wipe away the blue blood from his nose. "Y-Yessir..." 

"Heh... Good.." He lifted his leg and sent it crashing down, Foxy's pained scream resonating through the nearly empty pizzeria. 

A few minutes of silence, all except the distinct sound of Foxy's metal giving in under Freddy's weight... 

Slowly but surely, Freddy removed his foot before kneeling down to scoop the trembling Foxy up carefully. "Hey now..." He gently kissed the bot's forehead. "It's alright..." 

"I-It is...?" Foxy managed to choke out, looking up at him. "Y-You aren't m-mad...?" 

Freddy caressed the cheek he hadn't smashed it with his large fist. "I'm not mad, darling..." He lowered his voice to an eerie whisper.

"Because I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yiffpirate's nerds again! (Except the new designs I describe those are actually mine :v )


End file.
